


Romantic

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic evening, Allan & Tatsuya style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

The week had been extremely busy for them both, and this evening was the first time they had the chance to spend some time together. This meant Allan decided to make it special - a romantic dinner, perhaps? He picked up the ingredients for some fancy dishes on the way home, planning it all thoroughly. A couple of candles on the table, a bottle of good wine, some mood-setting music in the background, and it would be perfect.

An hour later, he was almost done with the dinner, and the only thing still missing was Tatsuya - who showed up just then. "Welcome home," Allan happily called to him. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"I'm home," Tatsuya muttered, dropping his suitcase next to the door. He made it to the living room and slumped on the sofa. "I'm exhausted," he complained as he removed his tie then his jacket. "I got stuck listening to some old men with too much focus on making money and no vision of how to actually keep our customers happy," he explained as he picked up the TV remote and pressed a button on it. The news were on, and he flipped to another channel more relevant to his interests, as it mostly aired Gundam related programs. "All those meetings took- Hey. Wait a minute." Curious, Allan peeked into the living room, finding Tatsuya glued to the TV already. "They're airing the last Gundam Unicorn OVA today? I completely forgot this was going to be on!"

Nevermind the fact that they owned several versions of said OVA, for both the TV and a digital copies for their phones, and it was also available on-demand on a service Allan and Tatsuya had subscription for. "Wait, it is?" Allan went to take a closer look. "Whoa, and only it just started, too! Let's watch!" Tatsuya nodded enthusiastically, not seeming so exhausted all of a sudden. Allan was about to sit down next to him when he stopped and spun around. "Wait, the dinner, ahhh, wait a minute..." An idea dawned to him, and he snatched off the apron he was wearing. "That's okay, I can just bring the food here, it's all done by now anyway, we can eat while we watch!"

About an hour and a half later, they were both sitting on the sofa with the ending credits playing, with empty plates and a near emptied bottle of wine on the coffee table. "How many times have I seen this?" Allan happily wondered. "After all these years, it's still so beautiful."

"Exactly what I needed after those stupid meetings," Tatsuya said, relaxing against the sofa cushions. "The dinner was great, too. Although," he looked at the plates thoughtfully. "Really great actually," he pondered, leaning over to pick up the wine bottle and looking at it. "You must've gone through so much trouble for all of this, and here we just ate it all while watching Gundam. Allan. Was there an occasion I missed?"

"Ah, heh, that." Allan laughed. "No, nothing in particular. It's just that we haven't had much chance to spend time together all week, so I thought I'd make us a romantic dinner. Candlelight and all," he nodded towards the kitchen, where the unused candles sat on the dining table. "But that's okay, this was so much better!"

Tatsuya blinked and stared at him for a second before laughing as well. "Guess so. It worked out, and it was a great dinner. But, thank you," he said, leaning in for a kiss. He then moved closer and deepened the kiss a little. "...Hmm," he mumbled, pulling his hair back.

"...Oh... So you were thinking of some dessert?" Allan cheerfully guessed, allowing the kisses.

"Yes. Dessert."

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds.
> 
> I'm sure we can figure what kinda dessert Tatsuya has in mind.


End file.
